I promise
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Promesas es aquello que los une. Algunas cumplidas, algunas por cumplir, pero jamás una rota.


Cada vez que miraba esa ventana se cuestionaba aún más. Cada vez que miraba el reflejo de esa persona, que cuidaba de ella con tanto esmero...simplemente no podía aguantar como su corazón se retorcía sobre sí mismo.

No había ningún rastro de maldad, de dobles intenciones en sus ojos claros. Con una sonrisa sincera se acercaba cada mañana a saludarla y desearle los mejores deseos. La invitaba a todas las actividades que él hacía, excepto sus necesidades diarias, aunque si no fuera por un tema de ética estaba segura de que él incluso la llamaría para eso.

Podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto, tantos años alejados...y no solamente porque él se lo hubiera dicho sin rodeos, sino también porque, la primera vez que lo tenía ante sus pies, derrotado en batalla, pudo vislumbrar un brillo de esperanza en su rostro. Nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos cubiertos por una capa tan gruesa de alegría para no llorar. Recordaría ese momento hasta sus últimos días: la primera vez que vio la certidumbre encarnada por una promesa cumplida, la promesa de reunión entre ambos.

Desde entonces empezó a ser la persona con quien más pasaba tiempo. Todas sus conversaciones después del desayuno con los demás comenzaban con "¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en que...?" y seguían con la sonrisa forzada de siempre; porque no, no recordaba y no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando, y aún así sabía que aquello había pasado. Tenía la certeza de que había pasado.

Con el pasar de los días, entre los dos lograron reconstruir una lista de los lugares a los que anhelaba ir en su niñez privada de libertad, aunque claro, todo el trabajo lo hizo sólo una persona. Aquel que sí recuerda.

La playa, el campo, la fuente de agua del centro de la ciudad, la ciudad misma, la colina cerca de la frontera, la tienda de dulces; así seguía y seguía tanto con lugares mundanos como con lugares más embellecidos por la falta de visitantes.

Estaban en tiempos de guerra, no podían visitar cada uno de los lugares que estaban allí escritos y, si bien desde que comenzó el conflicto su mundo se había expandido con creces, ella concedió a su emocionado amigo un sólo lugar accesible de los que la lista poseía.

La colina cerca de la frontera.

—Estoy tan emocionado ¡Tal y como en los viejos tiempos!

Y no sabía de qué manera Silas logró convertir esto en un picnic.

—¿Quieres una fresa? Eran tus favoritas cuando éramos niños.

—¿De verdad? No me agradan particularmente ahora.

—Debe ser porque te comiste una amarga y dejaron de gustarte tanto. —Acompañó la explicación de una risa divertida mientras le facilitaba el alimento. —Pruébala nuevamente, no te decepcionará. —Y para probarlo, él mismo le dio un mordisco a una.

—Está bien. —La aceptó e igualmente le dio un mordisco. Estaba dulce, muy dulce. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para soportar su sabor empalagoso, sin embargo, cuando ya hubo terminado ese letargo, sacó otra fresa más, y otra más, y otra más. — ¡Tan dulce!

—¿Qué hay con esa cara tan rara? —Nuevamente otra risa de buen humor. Hace mucho tiempo no la veía tan entusiasmada, tan... infantil.

Se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Y sólo por un segundo pudo observar a la niña con la que compartía sus tardes de antaño, tan enérgica y noble y muy apasionada en todo lo que le gustase ( Incluso por comida). Su primera amiga.

Aquella apreciación se detuvo cuando por fin volvió a la realidad al ver la cara llena de jugo de fresa de la muchacha ¡Si hasta sus mejillas goteaban!

—¡Oye, detente! —Le ordenó, a la vez que cerraba la canasta. Y al contemplarla nuevamente se echó a reír a todo pulmón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su inocencia no fue suficiente para advertir que la razón de las carcajadas ajenas era su rostro lleno de fresas.

—Cuando comías pensé que parecías una ardilla, pero ahora... pero ahora... —No podía armar bien las oraciones, su risa quería seguir saliendo frenéticamente.— ¡Pareces un mono!

Sus mejillas enrojecieron tanto como la fruta que antes deleitaba. Rápidamente buscó algo con qué limpiarse para no sufrir más vergüenza.

Una vez su diafragma se hubo controlado, dirigió su mirada al rostro de su amiga nuevamente para reírse, pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo y cambió su rostro a uno de neutralidad, como si tratara de asimilar algo.

Aquello era, la cara de Corrin. Con ojos grandes que siempre habían sido suyos, con mejillas tersas que ya tuvo la oportunidad de curar cuando ella se lastimaba; pero sus labios... nunca los había visto tan rojos y atractivos. Ahora entendía cómo algo de color podía cambiar la perspectiva. La fruta favorita de Corrin le acentuaba perfectamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigo sucia?

—...

—¿Silas?

—Te quedó un poco aquí.

Se aproximó a ella y limpió la comisura de su labio con su dedo pulgar. Aunque claro, no perdió la oportunidad para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

Hubo conexión entre sus pupilas. Sólo unos pocos segundos más para que sus labios se correspondieran...

—Silas, yo... yo no puedo hacerlo.

En esa frase su mundo se sacudió. Se separaron, y la respuesta natural del ser humano no se hizo esperar: Perplejidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No te recuerdo en lo más mínimo. Yo... quiero sentir algo espiritual por ti, quiero sentir la maravillosa persona que fuíste, no sólo la que eres ahora.

—Corrin...

—Es por eso que no puedo. Necesito que sea igual para ambos.

Tan noble, pero tan cruel. Así era la justicia y Silas, como el caballero que era, sabía que la justicia siempre prevalecerá. Y lo entendía. Asintió y sonrió con simpleza mientras se levantaba.

—Ya es hora de volver, los demás se preocuparán si se nos hace tarde.

Ella sabía bien que su compañero demostraba su sentir tal cual era. Aunque se lo propusiera, él no podía mentir, y menos hacia ella. Y esa sonrisa simple sumergida en tristeza la inspiró lo suficiente para hablar desde el corazón.

—¡Silas!

El susodicho volteó y le dirigió su vista.

—Espérame. Voy a recordarte, lo prometo.

La mirada verde del muchacho se hizo cada vez más grande y la película que en primera vez fue de esperanza en esos ojos, ahora era una cortina de finas lágrimas retenidas entre sus párpados. No pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla con total emoción.

Corrin retrocedió un paso al ser atrapada por sorpresa, literalmente.

Con la cabeza en la armadura de su caballero, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Finalmente pudo recordar algo.

Un tierno niño de pelo desordenado, ojos sinceros y dentadura torcida.


End file.
